Coming Home
by danketsu
Summary: Usagi ran away from her destiny 6 years ago. Now with her impending wedding she returns to introduce him to the past she left and the future she denied. SMHP xover. main couple: UF. rating just in case.
1. Arriving

AN: okay, I know that I still have another story on the works, and I've got the next chapter almost done for it, but I'm having a hard time trying to portray Snape and Draco the way that I want to, considering what happened in the sixth book and what not. Anyway, this is set after everyone has left Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: standard disclaimers apply.

_**Coming Home**_

_Chapter 1: Arriving_

Nervous silvery-blue eyes gazed unsurely at the ground still a thousand feet below the plane, making out the form of Mt. Fuji in the distance. Butterflies danced in her stomach and her teeth caught her bottom lip nervously. Maybe this hadn't been such a good thing to do. Even if he had asked in such a manner that she had been unable to refuse. Six years. It had been six years since she had abandoned her destiny, told her fiancé to fuck off, and disappeared from Japan. Six years since she had left her senshi. Had they forgiven her? Would they ever truly forgive her? She had denied them so much. She had denied them true peace. She had denied them what they had deserved the most. All for her own selfishness, all because she had been utterly terrified to face what she was to become. Her stomach knotted and she felt as if she was going to vomit as the plane began its initial descent towards the Land of the Rising Sun. Was she truly ready for this? Well, there was no turning back now. At least, not until her feet were flat on the ground. Her hands clenched and she unknowingly sought the comfort of the man sitting beside her. Instantly his hand found hers, his fingers lacing with her own. Blue orbs sought out his own glittering brown. He squeezed her hand and offered her a warm, comforting smile. Instantly the butterflies died away, if only at the sight of his smile. He was always able to do that.

"Are you okay, Bunny?"

She smiled at the translation of her name, her hand reaching up to brush the bright red strands of his longish hair from his eyes. Her hand rested on the side of his face briefly before falling away. She nodded, her own silvery-blond hair falling into her eyes.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous. I'm not too sure what to expect. They don't even know I'm coming yet. Let alone bringing all of you."

He smiled softly again and opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off.

"It'll be alright, Bunny baby. We're here for ya. Of course, Mom'll have a conniption when she finds out that we're gone, without so much as a good-bye. By the way, why the bloody hell did we take this form of muggle transportation, anyway? Would've been much easier to transport by floo, ya know?"

A hand quickly found the back of the red-headed young man's head and he turned sharply to a brown-haired girl.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Will you quiet down, George? We're not in that world anymore. You'll let something slip. Baka."

"What did you just call me? Why would you say bake at a time like this?"

"Not bake, dummy. Baka. B-a-k-a. Please tell me how it is that I'm related to a git like you?"

"That's not very nice, Ginny. I'm a very outstanding person. Downright famous. Not some bloody git."

Tsukino Usagi giggled as Hermoine Granger smacked George Weasley in the head again, lecturing him on his language as his Ginny and Ron Weasley and the one and only Harry Potter watched on with amusement. She was glad she had asked them all to come. She would need them there when she faced off with a past she was terrified of. But she had to. It was one thing her fiancé had wanted more than anything before they were to be married. Her eyes sought out her beloved's again and she found him staring intently at her. He brought his free hand up, his other still occupied with her own, and gently cupped her cheek. His normally mischievous golden-brown eyes held tenderness and radiated love. Her heart quivered and swelled. This is why she was doing this. Because of that look. Because of his complete and utter devotion. Because she knew her own eyes mirrored the same look. Her body trembled slightly and she leaned into the touch.

"I love you Usagi Serenity Tsukino, my little bunny of the moon. Now and always. I am here for you. If you run out of strength, I will be there to support you. I'm sorry if -"

She cut him off and leaned forward, her lips crushing against his own. He sighed into the kiss and deepened it. Merrlin help him. He did not deserve the goddess that had saved his life all those years ago upon her arrival to Hogwarts. They parted, the bickering of the others fading from them.

"I love you, too Fred Weasley. Never apologize for something that should have been done years ago."

"Will you two stop snogging and buckle up. Despite how much Hermoine and Ginny enjoying watching your mushy displays with my twin, we're about to be landing."

"Must you always be so rude and vulgar?"

Hermoine huffed and blushed slightly as she made sure her seatbelt was tight enough. This was the part she hated the most about flying, after all. Usagi giggled again and righted herself in her seat, taking Hermoine and Ginny's example as she tightened her grip on her lover's hand. She inhaled deeply and steeled herself mentally. Today was going to be quite a long one.

Usagi smiled as she watched her friends gawk at the sheer size of Narita International Airport. (an: yes, that's the name of one of the airports near Tokyo. I should know, I've flown in and out of it.) She remembered when she had first step foot in the airport when she was younger. Her once childlike amazement was now reflected on their faces. Hermoine was the first to speak.

"This place is bloody huge. How are we going to find our way out of it?"

Usagi laughed and Ron and Harry shared an amazed look at the girl's language. She ushered her friends forward, quickly taking charge of the situation and leading the way with the males close behind, pushing the carts that contained their baggage. Usagi smiled as she spotted her name brandished on a sign by a nicely dressed Japanese male standing in front of a limousine. Walking up she bowed politely.

"Ohayo, Akio-san! Hisashiburi. Genki datta?" (Good morning Mr. Akio. Haven't seen you around for awhile. How's it going?)

"Ohayo, Usagi-chan. Genki-dayo. Betsu-ni nani-mo. Shigoto taihen isogashii." (Morning Usagi. I'm fine. Nothing special. I'm really busy with work.)

"Taihen-dane! Eigo hanaso. I've missed you Akio. Did the Ministry send you? They've got you playing driver now? That's quite a demotion, you know." (That's a bummer. Let's talk in English.)

Akio laughed and shook his head, embracing the smaller girl lovingly. Usagi readily hugged the older man as her friends watched on awkwardly.

"I have missed you as well, Usagi-chan. Things have been slightly boring in your extended absence. Maemi-chan was exceptionally sad when you left her school. Said that it seemed a bit more empty. Though we were all quite happy for you. And you should know that I volunteered to come pick you up. It would not due to have another greet you. After all, I was quite fond of you."

Fred quickly stepped up, wrapping a possessive arm around his koibito's (lover) waist. The elder man chuckled and raised a questioning brow. Usagi blushed and brandished her left hand, which displayed a lovely silver ring adorned with a good sized diamond in the shape of a small crescent moon, a small star shaped sapphire resting in it's curve. The man smiled warmly and nodded in approval, his gaze turning to the red-head.

"Mr. Weasley. I am Danno Akio. I work at the Japanese Ministry of Magic. I have met your father and am quite fond of the man. He's got quite a sense of humor. Good man, indeed. He's mentioned his children multiple times. Though he did not mention that our Usa-chan was engaged to one of his sons. Now, are you going to introduce us properly?"

Usagi had the decency to blush and she nodded her head before pointing to the man at her side.

"This is Fred, my fiancé, his twin George, younger brother Ron, and sister Ginny. The girl beside Ron is Hermoine Granger, his girlfriend and the one holding Ginny's hand is her boyfriend Harry Potter."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Potter. Pleasure to meet you. To meet all of you, for that matter. Usagi has written and spoken of all of you fondly. Though she failed to mention she was engaged as well."

Harry suddenly breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that the man did not make a big deal out of who he was and he watched as Akio gave the blond a pointed look and she blushed once again.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise. Anyway, we should be on our way. I suppose that Sets-chan is awaiting our arrival."

The man smiled and nodded before going to the trunk. Taking the cue the males wheeled the baggage to the rear of the vehicle and they began to load the baggage into the enchanted trunk as the girls slipped into the enchanted back seat. In a matter of moments the boys had piled in as well and the limousine started off. Usagi felt her nervousness return in full and she stared dazedly at the passing scenery. Was she truly ready for this? She felt Fred squeeze her hand again and she turned to him, her hesitance obvious on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Kangea-goto shiteta." (I was just thinking. Shows that you don't have anything to say about it.)

Usagi winced at his confused and concerned expression. She would habitually slip into her native tongue when she was angry, hurt, nervous or confused. A habit which was nearly impossible to break away from. After all, it was her original language.

"Sorry. I was just thinking. That's all."

"You shouldn't worry so much. I'm sure they'll be happy to know you're back."

At this Harry quickly broke into the conversation, eager to keep the deafening silence at bay.

"What did you mean that this 'Sets-chan' was awaiting our arrival? I thought you hadn't told anyone you were coming back."

"I didn't. Setsunna is Sailor Pluto. The guardian of the Time Gates that I told all of you about. She has a knack for knowing everything due to her job. It's actually quite creepy."

"Ah. So we'll be stay with some of your fellow soldiers? It's so odd to say that word. Are they nice?"

"They're nice enough. I'm sure all of you will like Hotaru and Michiru. Haruka's a bit… eccentric at times and very foul mouthed, but she's a good person. She'll get along with Fred and George the most, I'm sure. And Setsunna is mysterious and a bit creepy, but she isn't mean. I'm not sure about the inners. I'm not sure how they'll receive me."

"Mmm hmm. How about we change the subject? Have you two told Mum and Dad about getting engaged yet? Holding this secret is starting to wear me down, you know. And for that matter, has a date been set?"

Fred looked at his sister and flushed an interesting shad of red that almost matched his hair. Usagi giggled slightly and cleared her throat. Despite the fact that Fred was the more aggressive of the two twins, he was quite shy about his relationship and engagement with the blond.

"No, to both of those questions. We'll tell them soon enough. And we have yet to talk about setting a date. Coming here was first on our priority list."

Ron groaned and leaned back against the leather seat, a hand dragging through his hair.

"Mum's gonna flip her lid when she finds out. She's going to be upset that she wasn't first to know and then she'll want to be involved in everything. Just promise me you won't tell her that I knew ahead of time. I don't want her angry at me as well. One howler from her was enough to last me a lifetime."

The others of their group readily agreed with Ron, nodding their heads eagerly and Fred sighed. It seemed as if the two of them would be alone in their face off with Mrs. Weasley. Usagi glanced at the window and went stiff as she spotted the large gates ahead of them. It was time. She hadn't realized that they had even entered Tokyo and she was now about to come face to face with what she feared, what she had dreamt about, since Fred had asked to meet her friends and family. As silence settled over the group again Usagi rolled down her window and stuck her head out, narrowing her eyes to try and get a better view of the front door to the mansion. Relief swept through her when she spotted the oh so familiar frame of the dark beauty standing in the doorway of the outer's home. She slipped back in and nibbled on her lip as the car halted. The door was opened seconds later and the others piled out before Usagi slid from the back seat. Her eyes immediately connected with Setsunna's and the older woman smiled, both of their eyes flooding with tears.

Usagi quickly walked forward and practically jumped into the older woman's arms, the tears slipping down her face. Setsunna wrapped her arms around the young woman, her own face dripping with the salty liquid.

"Aitakatta, hime-chan. It has been much too long." (I wanted to see you/I missed you, Princess. Chan of course is a term of endearment used with friends or someone close to you.)

"I've missed you as well, Sets-chan. Are the others here?"

Setsunna released her princess and quickly dried her eyes with Usagi mirroring her actions. The time guardian nodded her head and opened the door, motioning for the others to follow. Once inside they quickly removed their shoes, as is custom in Japan, and stepped into the foyer, where the sound of the piano and violin reached their ears and Usagi felt her eyes flood again at the familiarity of it. The sound of a flute joined the sad tune and Usagi gave Setsunna a questioning glance. The older woman smiled.

"Hotaru picked it up. She was quite eager to learn, mostly just to stay busy, I presume. It was what kept her going after you disappeared. None of them know you are here. I'll show you all to your rooms before I take you to them."

The large group followed Setsunna through the halls of the mansion and she showed them each to a room, baggage being deposited along the way. The couples each had adjoining rooms and Usagi and Fred, surprisingly, shared one, with George across the hall from them. She then turned to Akio as they started back down the stairs.

"I assumed you'd be staying for the weekend, Akio, so I had your normal room prepared. You may retire if you wish or come along, as always."

The elder man nodded and decided to follow. Usagi faltered as the music swelled and grew louder. Before she knew it the group was standing in a huge library, with a grand piano and several other instruments in one corner. They were presented with the backs of three women. A tall, slender woman dressed in a white blouse and knee length green skirt and aqua-marine hair that brushed the middle of her back stood close to the bench of the piano, a violin tucked beneath her chin. A shorter, delicate looking teenager with waist length black hair dressed in a violet colored sundress stood next to her, a flute in her hands. Lastly a tall tomboyish woman sat at the piano, her short, sandy-blond hair untamed and she was dressed in tan slacks with a white button up shirt tied just beneath her breasts. Setsunna stood in front of Usagi, effectively blocking her from view, and cleared her throat loudly. The music stopped and all three women turned, surprised at the number of people in the music room/library.

"Minna, we have company. And a very special guest is here as well. Also, all of you are asked to speak in English." (everyone.)

Haruka stood and glanced around, her eyes taking in the mixed company, before turning to Setsunna.

"Who are they and why are they here?"

A small, hauntingly familiar voice sounded from behind the Time Guardian, accompanied with a slight giggle.

"You will never change, Haru-chan. You are one of the comforting constants that I can depend on in my life. Always so rude and forthright. Which is one of the reasons why I missed you so very, very much. As for them, they are my friends, and they are here because I requested that they come along. For support, I suppose."

Setsunna smiled at the astounded and disbelieving looks that the three young woman currently sported on their faces and moved aside, revealing the very nervous Bunny of the Moon. Usagi fidgeted at the shocked stares and unrelenting silence she was greeted with. She wished one of them would say something. Much to her relief Haruka was the first to break, speaking only seconds later, her eyes watering.

"Koneko-chan. Is that truly you?"

Usagi nodded and in an instant she was scooped up, her body locked in the tight embrace of one of her closest friends. Haruka sobbed and set her down, her hands coming up to Usagi's face as she stared at her.

"Why? Why did you leave us? You know what, never mind that now. You are here. You have come back to us. That is all that matters."

"Usa-mamma…"

Usagi turned and stared at Hotaru, who was crying as well, before rushing over and hugging the smaller girl. Hotaru hugged her back fiercely before they were joined by Michiru, then Haruka once again, all of them crying. Ron was the first to speak.

"Well, I guess this means things are going smoothly so far, right?"

Hermoine grinned and sniffled, nodding. Ginny swiped at her eyes and the boys shook their heads, all thinking the same thing: Girls. Yet Fred's heart constricted happily as he watched the woman he loved greet her old friends. This is as things should be. After several moments Setsunna suggested they all head to the living room for tea and to catch up on things. The others agreed and they bounded toward the room, Haruka and Hotaru both holding onto Usagi for dear life. After arriving everyone seated themselves around the room, Usagi quickly grabbing Fred and pulling him down and then placing herself in his lap, much to the disapproval of a certain Senshi of the Wind, with Hotaru and Haruka seated on either side of her.

"I suppose we should start with introductions, ne?"

Usagi nodded and took a deep breath. She then pointed to Harry, who sat on a love seat with Ginny across from Usagi.

"Okay, I guess I start with you. That's Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, then Hermoine Granger and Ron Weasley, and that's George Weasley. Guys, this is Setsunna Meioh, Haruka Ten'oh, Michiru Kia'oh, and Hotaru Tomoe. And this… this is Fred Weasley… my fiancé."

She waited and silence descended. Her eyes turned nervously towards Haruka, suddenly rethinking her decision to allow the over-protective blond to sit next to her as she waited for her to absorb the information. Haruka suddenly turned her murderous eyes to the two, rising from her seat.

"I'm sorry, koneko, but I'm sure I heard you wrong. I'm sure you just did not announce that you are engaged to some man that I have yet to meet and approve of."

Usagi swallowed harshly, her eyes nervously darting around. She opened her mouth to speak, but Fred surprised them all and spoke first.

"I'm sorry, Miss Ten'oh, that you have yet to meet me. But I must inform you that you are meeting me now, at my insistence. And do know that I love Usagi. More than even I can comprehend. She has saved me from a fate that I do not wish to think of and she is the very beat of my heart. So whether you approve of me or not, I will marry Usagi. And nothing you, or anyone else, can say or do will change that fact."

Usagi's heart swelled and she puffed up in pride, her gaze leveling with Haruka's in defiance. Haruka's anger slowly melted off and gave way to a begrudging acceptance. Yet Usagi saw the approval in the tomboy's eyes and her own conveyed her joy and thankfulness. Hotaru suddenly squealed and crushed the two against the couch.

"I'm so happy for the two of you! I was so worried that you'd actually give into the inner's and return to Chiba! Well, even though they couldn't exactly contact you to try and guilt trip you into returning. But I know you, and I know that at times you let your duties and guilt to come before your own happiness. I knew that you didn't love him. Even if Crystal Tokyo never comes about, I don't mind, as long as you're happy, Usa-mamma."

"You're babbling, Hota-chan."

Usagi laughed slightly at Hotaru's slight flush and hugged the other girl happily before showing off her ring for the outer's to see. They then proceeded to catch up about boys and school and what not, the idle chit chat filled with laughter and joking around. Usagi effectively dodged all questions of her friends and herself, countering with other questions. Finally Setsunna brought up a much more serious question.

"Usagi, where have you been these past six years?"

Usagi stiffened and sighed. It was unavoidable, after all. She had run, as quickly as she could, from her fate without so much as a good-bye. After a few seconds she collected herself and dove into the story.

"I went to England. Transferred to Hogwarts, as a matter of fact. I had gotten the letter every year, along with the one to the wizarding school here in Japan. I had my obvious reasons for choosing the lesser school here. With my duties and all. But after the battle with Galaxia, I was no longer needed for my duties, so I transferred. There I met all of my friends that are currently here and joined the battle against Voldemort. Since the end of the war I have been staying with Fred and George in their home in the wizarding world."

Setsunna nodded and leaned forward, her face serious.

"I will not ask why you left, hime-chan. I'm sure you'll tell us when you feel it is time. However, I will ask why it is that you blocked me? Why did you not at least write to us? We are not the inner's, hime. We would not have dared to demand your return nor come looking for you if you so requested."

Usagi flinched at the hurt in her friend's voice and she leaned back against Fred, reveling in the feel of his arms around her slender waist. She nibbled on her bottom lip for the second time that day, another one of her nervous habits.

"I wasn't ready to be found. After Chaos… I couldn't stay. I did not want all of you to come after me, so I quickly blocked my link, making it appear as if I had left this world. I'm sorry minna-chan. But I couldn't stay here. I couldn't face a destiny I did not want."

Haruka smiled softly.

"It's ok, koneko. We understand. Besides, anything is better than Chiba. Not that he's a horrible person, I just don't agree with your being with him. I never have. I'm happy for you. That you have found your love, your happiness. Know that we will never hold your decision against you. Though I'm not sure the others will be so forgiving. When will you be seeing them, anyway?"

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will go to Rei's. If you could call them together, Sets-chan? Around noon? For now I am tired. As I'm sure the rest of us are. I'm going to be retiring, now. Are you coming along Fred?"

Fred nodded and followed Usagi up the stairs, the others bidding their good nights and following after them. Once all of them were gone Haruka slumped in her chair.

"She's changed, Setsunna. But I'm glad she's finally returned to us."

Fred sighed and he shut the door behind them and tugged his shirt over his head, watching as his beloved opened one of their smaller trunks. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips and he quietly slipped behind her and pulled her against him, her back pressed against his bare chest.

"Today went well. I'm proud of you."

"Mmm.. It did, didn't it? I'm proud of you as well. Not too many are brave enough to stand up against Haruka. Now to get through tomorrow."

He nuzzled her neck, his teeth grazing against a particularly sensitive spot. She shivered and closed her eyes.

"Well, we'll all be there with you the whole way. When am I to meet your family?"

"Tomorrow evening should do. But for now… let's not think of that."

She turned in his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing his lips to hers. Her fingers tangled in his messy, shoulder length hair and grazed the sensitive skin on his neck. He groaned into the kiss and pressed his hips against her own, reveling in the warmth of her body. He drank her in. Her smell, a soft mixture of vanilla and jasmine, her sweet taste, her soft skin and gentle curves. His hands slid down her back, resting briefly on the small of her back before coming around to reside on the curve of her hip. His fingers toyed with the hem of her shirt before he removed it in one swift movement. In an instant their lips were once again pressed together. Usagi's own hands trailed down his bare chest, skimming along his sides and then coming around to the from of his body. She toyed with his belt buckle for a moment until he whimpered in need. She grinned, her mouth coming down to rest at the hollow of his neck. He moaned as she gently suckled there and undid his belt, button, and zipper. After the item was discarded the two fell back onto the dark comforter, all previous thoughts of sleep gone from their minds.

Usagi stretched slowly, rolling over in the large bed. A sleepy smile slipped over her lips and her arms came in contact with the warm body next to her own and she snuggled further against his back, her face burying into the crook of his shoulder. She kept her eyes shut, trying to catch the last tendrils of sleep before they slipped away fully. That is until her stomach growled. A small chuckle came from the man she lay beside and Fred turned to pull her fully against himself. She turned her half-lidded gaze up to his own apologetically before kissing him fully on the lips. Her lips traced his jaw line and she gently nibbled on his ear lobe, eliciting a small groan from him. She giggled as her stomach growled again and he rolled over so that he lay on top of her, smiling impishly down at her.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to tell you stomach to wait. For we, my dear, are going to be late for breakfast."

He ground his hips against her own, if only to further illustrate his point, and dipped down so that his lips teased her collar bone. She moaned and eagerly arched against him, agreeing that her stomach would indeed have to wait.

Haruka glared at her glass of orange juice, then at the clock, then back at her orange juice again. Michiru giggled as the new comers shifted slightly, uncomfortable with the woman's unpredictable temper. Haruka let out a small noise of indignation and rose from her seat. She had waited six years to see her koneko-chan, and she would not wait another moment longer.

"Where the hell is she? I'm going up to get her. She should already be down here. It's like she hasn't changed a bit. Always late for every damn thing. And I thought the smell of food would hurry her ass up. She hasn't changed a bit."

Michiru drug her lover back down to her chair and clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"Really, Haruka, how many times must I tell you to watch your language with Hotaru in the room? It is inappropriate to speak in such a manner. And in front of new guests, as well! Honestly! Will you ever listen to me? And I'm sure that Usagi will be down soon. There's no need for you to go and bust down her door. After all, she is a grown woman and very capable of taking care of herself. She's not 15 anymore, Haruka. She's 21. And that means that you can no longer treat her as a child. Besides, if you don't calm down this instant then you will be sleeping on the floor for the rest of this week."

Haruka let out another huff before crossing her arms moodily across her chest. The Hogwarts group looked at each other, three of them sharing an exceptionally meaningful look. It still amazed Ron that the aqua-haired beauty could control the temperamental woman so easily. Meanwhile Ginny, Harry, and George all leaned in and whispered amongst one another in a conspirator manner before they laughed suddenly. Ron raised a brow, thinking that his best friend and siblings had finally lost it and George offered an explanation at the confused looks they were receiving.

"Sorry, mates. It's just that you guys reminded us of our very own Hermoine and Ron. Though Hermoine doesn't really use the floor or couch threat. I think she's too embarrassed to, honestly. It's just amusing to know that there are other couples like them out there is all."

Ron shot a dark glare at his brother before shrugging slightly. It was odd to watch the two women. Almost as if looking into a mirror. Of course, Ron wasn't as violent as Haruka and Hermoine was a bit more conservative in her threats than Michiru was. He decided to reassure the blond woman before she decided to really go break down the door to his brother's room. After all, a dead Fred wasn't something he was willing to add to the list of things they would have to explain to his mother.

"Usagi and Fred will probably be down in an hour or so. They're always late for breakfast. They're more than likely up there snogging. It's disgusting, really. Not that it's disgusting for Usagi to snog someone. She's very pretty after all. It just makes me ill to think of my own brother snogging someone. Not a pretty picture, if you can imagine."

"Ron, shut up. It's not disgusting. You're just saying so because you're embarrassed to snog Hermoine in public and I'm not even a little bit shy to do so with Usagi. I don't understand why she still puts up with you, though. Honestly, how do you do it, my dear?"

Ron flushed and glared at Fred as he walked in, a brilliant smile on his face. Usagi was laughing and she winked at him, before sitting down beside Fred and piling food on top of her plate. She gave a quick round of good mornings before tucking into her food. Hermoine sighed dramatically and threw her hands up.

"I honestly wish that I could tell you, Fred. But I myself have yet to figure it out. He's absolutely insufferable at times."

Ron's jaw dropped before he puffed up, smoothing out his shirt indignantly.

"It's because, my dear, you are madly in love with me and my dashing good looks and incomparable charm. You simply couldn't resist. Honestly, who could?"

Usagi retorted quickly, not missing a single beat.

"Mmm… I don't know about that, Ron. Fred here's got twice the charm as you. And since George is his twin… well then, I guess that makes two of them that have twice the 'incomparable charm' that you've got."

Ron snorted and gave Usagi his best smile.

"Well, my dear Rabbit, that is only because you have yet to experience the wonder that is Ronald Weasley."

There was silence for a few moments, before the group of friends burst into laughter and Ron shouted something about finally winning for once and Fred let out a small curse and shared a conspirators glance with his twin. Oh yes, they could not allow their dear little brother to get away with this small victory. The outer's all looked on with confused amusement and breakfast proceeded with warm talks of various things. After breakfast Usagi leaned back in her chair, momentarily satiated and gave Haruka a sideways glance.

"Hey, Haruka, are you still working at my old school?"

Haruka gave a quick nod and folded her hands in front of her face.

"Things have been running rather smoothly. Though I've been offered a job at Hogwarts, surprisingly enough. Not sure if I plan on taking it, though. Me and Michi have been discussing it. If I do, I'll have Hotaru transferred as well."

Usagi nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You do realized that if you do agree, all of you will be considerably closer to me, seeing as how we all live in the area."

She motioned to her group of friends and Haruka nodded slowly.

"So you are planning on returning. I was worried that you would say that. There's something I've been meaning to ask you. How much do they know about us?"

"All of it."

Haruka frowned in anger, her disapproval apparent on her face.

"What do you mean all of it? How could you tell them everything? How could you be so irresponsible?"

Usagi stood and leaned on the chair, her eyes dancing with silver fire.

"Irresponsible? Now you're just being irrational, Haruka. I trust them with the information. They are my friends. They have been there to support me and help me for the past six years. They deserved to know after all that we had been through. So do not judge what you know nothing of. Besides, as your Princess, there is nothing that you can say in the matter. It was my choice and mine alone."

"They have been there? Are you saying that we would not have been? Well _princess_ if you remember correctly, it was you who ran from us!"

Usagi's hands clenched and she stood to her full height, her face flushed in anger and Fred winced. In an instant Fred was standing in front of his beloved and Michiru was grabbing a hold of Haruka's arm.

"That's enough, Haruka. She is right. We do not know the situation upon which she revealed our identities. And, as she stated, she is our hime. And you should trust her. Not as our hime, but as our friend. Do you no longer trust her judgment? After all, she was the one who accepted us so willingly."

"Come on, Bunny. Calm down. She didn't mean it. She doesn't know your reasons for leaving. I'm sure she was just angry."

Usagi looked into Fred's eyes and he offered her a warm smile, his hand gently caressing her cheek. With a sigh her shoulders slumped and she gave a small nod. He grinned and dipped his head in a quick, tender kiss.

"OI! Get your lips off Koneko-chan!"

Usagi giggled slightly and Fred leapt behind her. Setsunna cleared her throat and the larger group turned towards her.

"It's time to go. The Hikawa is quite a distance from here, after all. And I'm sure that we'll all be taking the Ministry's car? After all, that's the only way we'll all fit."

Akio nodded and stood, smoothing out the long red-orange robes he currently wore.

"Yes, of course. If you'll all just come along."

Rei sighed and shifted from her position on the floor leaning against the wall. Her violet hued eyes took in the three other women and one man that currently occupied her living room. What were they doing here, scattered about the room, quietly in their own worlds? After all, it had been quite some time since they had come together like this. Ages, really. Not since… She quickly shook her head to clear herself of such thoughts. After all, it was best not to dwell on that subject. Besides, the Time Guardian had called this meeting together. And when she called senshi meetings, the senshi came together. It was simply not question. It always meant that something important had happened. She looked around again, watching as everyone checked their watches repeatedly. Of course they would. They all had lives now. Ami and Mamoru were busy and successful doctors. Prodigies, really. Makato had her bakery and restaurant, the money coming from an unknown donor. Minako was working on her modeling career, and was currently breaking into acting. And she… she had the temple. Minako snapped her cell phone shut and slumped in her chair.

"So, Rei, how's Yuuichiro doing? I see that the two of you have wasted no time, ne?"

Rei flushed. And she had her husband, and she would soon have her daughter.

"He's fine. He should be back from Osaka in a couple of days. He's going to be staying until after the baby is born. I was with him until last night, when the message from Setsunna came."

Ami frowned and glanced at her watch again.

"Speaking of which, where is she? I have to be back at the hospital in three hours. I have surgery."

Makoto nibbled on her bottom lip a bit.

"I have to be getting back soon, as well. I have to finish a catering job for a wedding tonight. As it is I'm running behind because of this."

Minako waved her hand slightly.

"Relax, minna. It's not like we have a choice in this matter. Even though we've been in hiding for the past six years, we are still senshi. We have duties."

Rei snorted and was about to retort when there was a knock at the door. The group silenced once again and Rei stiffened slightly.

"Come in!"

AN: okay, sorry for ending it here, but I don't really know how to set up the whole meeting up again sort of thing. Plus, this is eleven pages already. And I'm gonna end it here because I want to. Sorry if you don't like it, glad if you do. Oh, and just to let you know, the couples are set. I'm not changing them. They'll play out a bit more as the plot unfolds.

_Ket-chan_


	2. The Senshi and such matters

AN: Well, here's the next chapter, hope y'all like it… Um, I'm really sorry if it's kind of crappy. I wasn't really too sure where to go with it. And it is 3 pages shorter that chapter one. I'm kind of disappointed with it. Sorry it took so long to get out, by the way. Review if you want, don't if you don't. Either way, suggestions are always welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. The plot to this story is mine, though… too bad I can't make money off it, ne?

_**Coming Home**_

_Chapter 2: The Senshi and such matters_

Usagi shifted nervously from foot to foot. It had been so long… how would they receive her? Would they hate her? Would they welcome her back with open arms? Would they be angry? Could she do this? No… no, she wasn't ready. She couldn't do this. She couldn't face them. She wasn't ready. Her eyes flooded with tears and uncertainty showed clearly on her face. In a split second decision she turned and prepared to flee. She couldn't… a warm hand gently surrounded her much smaller one, the thumb gently caressing the inside of her wrist, brushing over her rapid pulse. A shiver washed over her and a memory quickly surfaced in her mind.

Flashback

_Usagi Tsukino's silvery-blue eyes narrowed angrily at the red head before her._

"_I'm going to kill you, Weasley."_

_The words were spoken softly, and with a little too much conviction for Weasley's liking. Said red head flinched slightly._

"_Such strong words, Bunny. Why must you hate me so?"_

_She let out a low growl and pinned the taller boy to the wall. Her pulse rose against her will at the close proximity of the male to her. Hate him? Kami-sama (God)…. Was he really that dense? Her body betrayed her words as she pressed against him, trying to be intimidating despite the blush that stained her cheeks._

"_Because you're always getting me into trouble, baka (fool)."_

_He cringed and fought against himself. She really shouldn't push herself to him like that. It was going to get them both into a situation. He reigned in his hormones and tried to force the thoughts, and her intoxicating scent, from his system._

"_It's not my fault you're always going along with me. Besides, I think you've got a crush on me."  
_

_As he spoke the last part of his sentence he leaned in closer to her, his eyes boring into hers and his face only inches from hers. Before Usagi could stop herself she had closed the gap, her lips pressing against his. He went rigid, shock registering his system. Well, he wasn't expecting that. Not that he was going to complain, of course. Just as he was about to relax into the kiss she had pulled back, rejection and horrified embarrassment written all over her face. Fred Weasley cringed. He had taken a second too long. She turned to flee from him and his hand shot out, capturing her small wrist. His thumb caressed her pulse. He sounded breathless when he spoke._

"_Your heart's beating a bit fast there, Bunny… I knew you couldn't resist me."_

_A small shiver raced over her skin and he roughly pushed her against the wall beneath the stair case, shielding them both in the shadows. Yes, this would be the beginning of an excellent relationship._

END

A blush rose, unbidden, to her cheeks at the memory of their first kiss, and her eyes turned to his. He chuckled at her, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking of.

"Your heart's beating a bit fast there, Bunny…"

She sighed and threw a hopeful glance at the stairs. He caressed her pulse again and gently pulled her back to his side.

"Don't worry. I'll be right here the whole time."

Setsunna gave Usagi a questioning glance and the silver-haired woman nodded slightly, giving her consent to knock. The older woman banged three times on the door and waited.

"Come in!"

Her tanned hand grasped the door and slid it open.

The Inner court stared at the door, waiting slightly impatiently for the Outer court to enter. They always did have a knack for theatrics. Rei rolled her eyes as the sun only allowed them to see several silhouettes. Wait… several? Rei counted the large group. Ten? Why were there so many people? The large group stepped inside the room and the group could see much more clearly when the door was closed. Setsunna cleared her throat, drawing all attention to the Time Guardian.

"Minna-san… everyone… I have called this meeting to discuss a very important matter. It's seems that someone… unexpected has reentered our lives."

Setsunna moved to the side, revealing and eleventh person. She was short, and astonishingly familiar, despite the slight differences in her appearance. Like that her hair only brushed her hips, and was like molten silver. Her azure gaze held gentle silver high lights. The baby fat that had once graced her body was now gone. She had also grown, if only a couple of inches. Odd clothes hung from her slender body. A set of silvery-blue robes adorned her frame, resting over a white sundress. There where several strangled noises, but no real words. She shifted, hiding slightly behind a taller, red headed man that had a twin on his other side, her slender fingers wrapping around his upper arms. Her gaze held a slight amount of fear as she looked at the group.

"A-ano… minna-san…. I'm back…"

"U-usako? Is… is it really you?"

Usagi nodded and was pushed forward slightly by the boy she hid behind. She stumbled a bit and caught her balancing, throwing a scathing glance behind her. Fred simply smiled warmly and motioned for her to go on. Her head turned back around just in time for her face to be buried into a familiar shoulder. Usagi stiffened, the scent of him wrapping around her.

"Usako… Kami… I've missed you so much. I knew you'd come back to us."

Mamoru pulled back and rested a hand on her cheek, gazing lovingly into her eyes. Usagi began to panic. She turned her eyes to stare at Fred, who was suddenly looking angry. Before she could say anything, however, Mamoru's lips had descended and now rested on her own. Her body went stiff. 'Shit…'

That was the only thought that she could process before all hell broke loose. In an instant Fred leapt forward, Mamoru slammed into Hotaru, his weight causing both to topple over, Usagi was pushed behind her love, the Inner court jumped up, Haruka raced forward and grabbed Makoto, pinning the senshi of Jupiter, Setsunna snatched Rei before the Mars senshi could do anything and Michiru, Ami and Minako jumped to help the fallen up, while George and Harry, the closest to the other Weasley twin, jumped to suppress the furious Fred. Usagi blinked a few times while the chaos continued, before removing her wand, a slender, long piece of bleached wood. A silvery light erupted from the tip, and everyone immediately calmed down, momentarily blinded by the light. When Fred could see again he ripped his hands from the other two men's hold, and glared at the man who had dared touch _HIS_ Bunny.

"Keep your mouth to yourself, _mate_. Or you'll find yourself with more than a busted lip."

Usagi flinched, and then gently rested her hand on her lover's arm. Fred's eyes stared into her and she gave him a pleading look.

"It's not his fault, Fred. He… he doesn't know. None of them do. Don't be mad at him. After all, I used to be his fiancé…"

"FIANCÉ? That _bloke_ is your ex? Humph. No wonder you left him. He looks like a sissy."

"FRED!"

Fred crossed his arms defiantly and turned his head away from her. Usagi pouted, and rested her hands gently on his, her eyes watering. Fred refused to budge and the Hogwarts group rolled their eyes, muttering something along the lines of 'here we go again…'

"Fred…"

Her voice was soft, pleading. He cracked an eye open and looked at her. His resolve broke and he gently grasped her smaller hands in his own, bringing her knuckles up to his lips. She smiled triumphantly.

"Fine… but I'm not gonna be nice to him."

"What's going on here?"

Usagi turned her eyes to Ami, who was watching the display in confusion. She sighed and stepped closer to Fred, wrapping her arms loosely around his waist, her head resting against his chest.

"I guess I should start with introductions. Girls, I'd like you to meet my friends. The shorter of the red-headed boys is Ron, and his girlfriend Hermoine. The dark haired boy is Harry and the other girl is his girlfriend Ginny. That's George, and this is Fred… my fiancé."

Rei choked and Mamoru actually fainted dead away. Minako sat down slowly and the other girls just stared at her numbly. Her fiancé? Fiancé?

"Your… fiancé? But… but Mamoru-san… and Chibiusa… and Crystal Tokyo? How could you? How could you do this to us!"

By the time Rei was done she was shouting furiously, her face red with anger and her body shaking. Usagi leaned in even more against Fred, tears flooding her eyes. She knew this was going to happen. She made a move to leave, but Fred's arms held her firmly in place. She was slightly surprised as Ron stepped forward, his face angry.

"Oi! Don't speak to her like that! She's going to be my sister, and no one speaks to my family like that and gets away with it! Can't you see that you're upsetting her?"

"So what! She ran away from her responsibilities six years ago, and then comes back with this? A fiancé? She's ruined our future! She at least owes us an explanation!"

Fred's arms tightened around her, his eyes narrowing.

"She might owe you an explanation, but you will _not_ talk to her like that. Neither myself nor any of her other friends will tolerate it. She came all this way for this. You will _respect_ her for that."

Haruka suddenly smirked, a slight smile on her face. Her princess had done well. Usagi buried her face in Fred's shirt for a moment, allowing his scent and warmth to comfort her momentarily. She needed his strength.

"You never understood, did you? None of you. I was nothing to all of you. An unsightly blemish on the perfection of your future. You mad that so clear to me, every day. And then… after Galaxia… you didn't even bother. None of you did. You just… gave up. Because I was different. I was not Serenity. But you didn't understand. No matter how many times I tried to get you to listen, you wouldn't really. You didn't understand that I was USAGI, never Serenity. At one point I was, but no longer. I was me, and all of you didn't want that. You wanted perfection. Well I couldn't be that. I couldn't be perfect. And you ask why? Why I left? I don't know why I'm here. The only reason I returned was so that Fred could understand, so that he could see _why_ I left. Not for you. Not to resume a life I never wanted. I never wanted to fight. I never asked to be the reincarnation of Serenity. And I certainly didn't want to marry someone I didn't love just because I was _destined_ to be with him. Couldn't any of you see how unhappy I was? No, of course not. Because you didn't care."

Rei fumed her face red with rage. The other senshi stared at their princess in shock. Did Usagi truly believe all of that? Rei stomped up to Usagi and promptly slapped her across the face, tears flooding her eyes.

"You're a fool, Tsukino Usagi. You're a fool if you truly believe that load of bullshit that you just spouted out of your mouth. How could you be so _stupid_ to believe something that fucked up? We're _your_ friend. Not the friend of some memory. Why couldn't you just explain it to us like that before? Why couldn't you just _tell _us? Instead you thought it'd be better if you ran away? Do you have any clue how much you hurt us? How could you be such a selfish bitch? We loved you! And you didn't even have the gall to say good bye! Why didn't you at least tell _me_ about it? I was your best friend!"

Usagi stared at Rei, holding her stinging cheek. By the time the fire senshi was done they were both in tears.

"Oh Rei-chan! I'm so sorry!"

Usagi let out a broken sob and Rei opened her arms. In an instant Usagi was with in them, sobbing into the older girl's shoulder and apologizing repeatedly. Rei's arms wrapped around the smaller woman and she stroked her hair, crying as well.

"Welcome home, princess. I've missed you so much…"

Fred smiled warmly as he watched the two hug. Now this was much better. This was how reunions were supposed to be. In an instant three other girls had surround the other two, all of them crying.

"Usa-babe! I was so lonely without you!"

"Usa-chan! I never could bake cookies the same after you left!"

"Usagi-chan! I only stayed three chapters ahead with you gone!"

Usagi laughed her voice hoarse from her tears. She hadn't realized how much she had missed this. How much she had missed them. The girls pulled back and Rei chuckled slightly.

"You'll never change, will you odango? Still a crybaby!"

"Odango?"

"Well, you're crying, too, aren't you Rei-chan? So there."

Rei laughed and gently wiped her eyes, sniffling slightly.

"I suppose I am, aren't I?"

"What does odango mean?"

"Dumpling, Ron. And don't interrupt."

"Usako… what about…. What about me?"

Usagi turned, a slight flush on her cheeks. She had forgotten he was there. She bit her bottom lip, uncertainty obvious in her eyes. Fred stepped forward, his arm wrapping around her slender waist possessively. He would not giver her up. Especially not to a rose throwing pansy who had put his Bunny through so much already.

"What about you? She's obviously moved on. Don't you think you should, too, mate?"

Usagi threw a threatening glance to her koi and then an apologetic one to Mamoru.

"He's right, Mamoru-san. I've moved on. I don't love you. Rei-chan, aren't you single?"

Rei blushed crimson and cleared her throat, shaking her head slightly.

"Yuuchiro and I have been married for a couple of years now."

Usagi blinked, surprised at the response. Married? Seems a lot has happened in the past few years. She turned her sorrowful gaze back to Mamoru.

"Gomen nasai, Chiba-san. I… I don't know what to say."

"What about Chibiusa? Have you not thought of her?"

She was angry now; it was obvious in her face. She clenched her fists and glared at him. How dare he ask her such a thing?

"Of course I have thought of her. She is my daughter and I love her! How could you say such a thing?"

"If you love her, then why do you deny her life?"

"I deny her nothing! It is you that I am denying. She will be born despite the fact that you will no longer be her father!"

"How could you say that? How could you believe that? We were destined to be together! She was destined to be our daughter!"

"Destiny? I threw destiny out the window the moment I left this place! Why can't you! Is it truly me you love? Or is it destiny? Is it duty? I grew tired of having my life written out for me! I could no longer face something I did not want! Did any of you ever take the time to ask me what I wanted? What my dreams were! Endymion may have loved Serenity, but did you, Chiba Mamoru, truly love me, Tsukino Usagi? Fred loves me for me! Not for the princess who I used to be and I will never live up to!"

Mamoru stared furiously at Usagi, anger darkening his stormy blue eyes.

"I need some air. I'll see you all tomorrow."

With that he stormed from the temple, leaving a gaping group behind. Rei turned to Usagi, slightly impressed.

"Wow, odango… I guess you really have changed."

She opened her mouth to respond and ended up yawning instead. A blush stained her cheeks.

"Uh… sorry. I guess all that crying and anger and yelling sort of wore me out. Plus, I still have to take Fred to meet my family… so…"

Her sentence trailed off and she glanced around at the senshi, waiting for a response or indication that it was okay for her to leave. Rei smiled softly, and then giggled.

"On the other hand, maybe not."

Usagi pouted cutely and Fred chuckled.

"Come on, Bunny. I'll go back with you."

He grabbed her hand and both thought of their room in the Outers' mansion, and then disappeared with a loud pop. Rei blinked a few times.

"Looks like she did better at her other school then at Juuban."

Usagi sighed as the couple appeared in the middle of their temporary room. Today had gone better than she had expected. But it had still left her exhausted. And they still had her parents to deal with in a matter of two hours. Fred's arms wrapped lovingly around her and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I hope your parents like me."

She laughed, leaning against him. Funny how he always seemed to know what she was thinking.

"I'm sure they'll love you. My bother will for sure. Shingo's a prankster, too. Hey, remember when I met your Mum?"

Fred laughed.

"Vividly."

Flashback

_Usagi nervously shifted before the open door, giving her boyfriend a questioning look. Fred chuckled and grabbed her hand, while his twin grabbed the other._

"_Come on, she won't bite."_

_She rolled her eyes as they spoke in unison. She still wasn't quite used to it._

"_Oi, Fred, does Mum even know Bunny's your girlfriend?"_

"_Nah. I figured that I'd surprise her."_

"_She's gonna flip her lid."_

"_Guys, stop. You're making me even more nervous."_

_There was a clap on her shoulder as another of the Weasley boys walked past her._

"_Don't worry, Bunny. Mums not that bad."_

"_Ah, come on Ron. Why'd ya have to spoil all the fun?"_

"_Really Fred. It's not nice to scare your girlfriend. I don't know what got into Usagi's mind to date you in the first place, you keep this up and you'll be single again soon."_

"_That's not nice, Ginny. I'm your brother, you should be supportive."_

_Bunny and Ginny laughed and Fred pulled her into the kitchen, where a woman stood in front of a stove, checking on what had to be dinner._

"_Oi! Mum! We're home!"_

_Mrs. Weasley jumped and whirled around, surprise written on her face._

"_Fred Weasley! Must you be so rude! Honestly! I don't think I raised you in such a man… oh, hello dear. Who're you?"_

_Usagi laughed and waved slightly, already taking a liking to the boisterous woman. Fred beamed proudly and wrapped his arm around her slender waist._

"_Mum, I'd like you to meet Bunny, my girlfriend. She's staying for the holidays. That's ok, right?"_

"_GIRLFRIEND? FRED! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER! My, my, dear! You're so pretty. I don't know how my Fred caught you, but welcome to the family. It's so nice to meet you."_

_Usagi laughed again, a slight blush on her face. Mrs. Weasley continued to fuss over her and Fred let out an indigent sound as he was pushed out of the way. Usagi's eyes connected with her boyfriend's and she gave him a warm smile. He was right, she had no reason to worry. The woman was so accepting._

End

Minako sighed as she watched her cousin leave; slightly surprised that Usagi could appearate. She still had slight problems with it. It was odd, to have her back. After all that waiting… all that searching… and then she just appeared and announced that she was getting married. The other group in the room shifted, slightly uncomfortable in the atmosphere. The blonde's eyes suddenly locked on to one of the boys. Obviously the only single one out of the group. His brown eyes, framed by messy red hair, connected with hers and her breath seemed to simply leave her. Well, that was… different. She smiled prettily and marched up to him, extending her hand.

"Hi! I'm Aino Minako. 'Sagi-chan's cousin. It's nice to meet you!"

George smiled down at the pretty blond. He could see the similarities. The blue eyes, only a shade or two darker since Usagi's had become tinted with that silvery color, and the soft blond that used to resemble Usagi's old color. He grinned, instantly liking the young woman. After all, the mischievous glint that lit her eyes could easily be reflected in his own. He took her hand and shook it.

"Geor… er… Weasley George. The pleasure is all mine, Minako."

She giggled and blushed, before latching onto his arm, looking up at him with a flirtatious aura about her now. George blushed. She ushered him to the couch and they sat.

"So, tell us what Usagi's been up too, ne? Like how she met you and your little group. And anything that's funny that we can blackmail her with. Actually, if you've got pictures, that'd be even better!"

George grinned and instantly pulled out a folded and slightly crinkled picture. A soft gasp filled the quietness.

"George Weasley! Don't you dare! Usagi and Fred would have your head if you go flaunting that thing around!"

"Oh, come on Herm, it's a great story!"

"Ron! Hermoine's right, it's just not proper."

Harry raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend, causing her to blush slightly.

"Well it's not."

George waved them off, and brandished the picture. It was of Fred and Usagi, and it moved. Minako squealed and snatched the picture away, giggling and then sighing romantically. Instantly Makoto was at her side, and she gave the same reaction. Rei gave an annoyed look.

"Well, what is it!"

"It's of that boy and Usagi-chan kissing! In the corner! And some tall, greasy guy looking absolutely disgusted and pissed off all at once! It looks like their getting in trouble."

George laughed and took the picture back.

"That guy's Professor Snape, our potion's professor. Well, he used to be, anyway. But, yeah, he was really mad at 'em. But Usagi and Fred were always running off and snogging. It was a great day, indeed."

"I'm going to make some tea and coffee."

"No need to get so mad, Rei-chan."

"Shut up, Minako."

Minako rolled her eyes and turned back to George.

"Don't mind her, she's always crabby. Do you got any more stories?"

"I am not crabby!"

"Ok, then bitchy."

"I am NOT!"

"We've got loads of stories!"

Haruka glowered and started storming towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not going to stand around and listen while they exploit Keneko. This is bull shit. And don't want to have to rip that boys head off. So I'm going home."

Michiru blanched at her lover's choice of words while Ron rooted himself in front of the door.

"Move boy."

"I don't think that it'd be wise to go there now. Knowing Bunny and Fred… they're um… ah…"

Ron flushed as red as his hair and Haruka's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious? But… this morning… weren't they… I mean."

"They're like bloody rabbits, honestly. Never can keep their hands to themselves."

Haruka shook her head and narrowed her eyes. Then she simply pushed past him and opened the door.

"Then I'm going for a drive."

"Hold on Haru-papa. I'm coming with you."

And with that the two left, slamming the door behind them. As an after thought Michiru followed and Pluto slipped away to the Time Gates.


End file.
